Aspersion
by allycubed
Summary: Harry and Ginny travel back to when the Maurader were in sixth year. Beforehand, they are taken to a place neither knew existed which shows them amny mysteries. While in the past chan they figure out something that's happening in the present? HG JL Sirius
1. Chapter 1

On July 30, Harry Potter sat in his room at 4 Privet Drive. Ever since his first year at Hogwarts, he had made a ritual of staying up until 12:00PM to bring in his birthday. It was 11:57. He wondered what was happening at Grimmauld Place. He missed Ron and Hermione. He missed Ginny, too. He'd really gotten to know her in his fifth year. Her personality was a mixture of Bills leadership, Charlie's love of adventure, and Fred and George's sense of humor and nuisance. She didn't have Percy's snootiness or Ron's whininess. 11:58. this is taking forever.

_"I wonder if Ginny knows that her hair sparkles when the light hits it... Where did that come from? She's Ron's sister and one of your best friends."_

11:59

"I've got to get that girl out of my mind. She's untouchable unless I want to die."

12:00am

"Finally." He sighed as he slumped back onto the bed. He took his shirt off and looked out his window for any sign of Hedwig.

THUMP

Harry heard something or someone land on the floor behind him.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Said someone. Harry turned around but he couldn't see the person. He knew it was a girl and her voice sounded really familiar but he couldn't figure out who it was.

"EARTH TO HARRY. Are you going to say hi to me or just stand there like the mindless idiot you are?" she said stepping into the light.

"Ginny?" Harry asked as his mouth dropped. She had grown up a lot in the past month and a half. She was drop dead gorgeous.

"Yeah. Who else do you know who looks like me?"

"Nobody" Harry said, still gawking.

"Ok and please put your eyes back in your head."

"Sorry" he mumbled, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks.

"It's alright. You don't look too bad yourself. Quidditch does you some good."

Harry had just noticed his clothes or lack there of. He was totally built. All he had was a pair of khaki Cargo shorts on.

"Thanks" he said blushing once again.

"You're welcome. The portkey will take us to headquarters at 2 so we have got a while to wait." Ginny said.

12:20am

"I'll help you pack your trunk."

"Thanks. How are Ron and Hermione?'

"Well, I don't really see much of them. Actually, no one does. Ever since Hermione got there, they never come up for air."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, I'm not. 'Bout time actually, don't you think?" Ginny said as she folded his shirt.

"Yeah, but now I'm the third wheel"

"Yes you are."

"Thanks Gin. You made me feel loads better." Harry said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome and remember you've got me."

"I know. You are a great friend but won't your boyfriend mind?"

"What boyfriend?"

"Dean"

"I can't believe you fell for that. Ron was so happy when I broke up with Corner that I had to burst his bubble. Dean and Parvati said it was okay so I said it."

"Oh, well good."

"Corner would have though. That's why we broke up. He said that I spent more time with you than him. It's true but you're not an overprotective git. I told him you weren't and that he was. It really pissed him off. Quidditch was the last straw. We beat them and he got all standoffish and anal. He wouldn't stop whining about it. He also accused me of cheating on him with you, like that's going to happen. He treated me more like property than a person. I eventually told him that I had six overprotective prats, I don't need seven." Ginny rambled on and on.

"He accused you of cheating on him with me?" Harry said sounding in disbelief.

"Yes, what it comes down to is that he's a jealous dumb ass."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Ginny."

"Sorry you had to hear all of that. It's just pent up anger that I have to release on someone and today was your lucky day. I would have told Hermione but she's wrapped up in Ron, literally. My brothers, no freaking way. I could have written Luna but that's about as useful as talking to a brick wall. I'd rather sit down for tea with Death Eaters and tell them my issues than talk to my mother so you're all that's left."

"It's ok Ginny. I'm glad I can help."

"Wow, it's only five minutes until the portkey." Ginny said looking at Harry's watch.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Have you got everything?"

"Yeah, have you got the portkey?"

"Yes." Ginny said as she held up a wand that turned into a rubber chicken in her hand.

"I take it as one of Fred and George's products. How is their shop going?"

"Brilliant. I guess as their financial backer, you'd like to know."

"How'd you know?"

"Oh don't worry, they didn't tell me willingly. I threatened them."

"With what?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Bat Bogey hex of course. They spilled almost instantly. I'm the only one who knows."

"Please don't tell your mum." Harry asked pleadingly.

"I won't. Do you think I'm stupid?" Ginny replied.

"Well you might be…"

"I'd shut up if I were you." Ginny shot at him glaring.

"Yes maim"

"Don't ever call me maim again."

"Ok Ginny."

"Thank you. Anyway, Mum wouldn't kill you but she would kill Gred and Forge, my partners in crime. She'd also kill me."

"No, she'd never kill her precious little angel." Harry replied grinning.

"Mum's one to shoot the messenger. She'd murder me for withholding incriminating information... Plus I've pranked my brothers and Phlegm so many times this summer that she'd go crazy and end up in the mental ward at St. Mungo's if I did it again."

"Who's Phlegm?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you. Bill's dating that total French snob Fleur Delacour. Apparently she liked her "Eeengglishh" teacher a ton."

"Why do you hate her?"

"She is so full of herself. She treats me like I'm three and insults my hair with her throaty, mucus covered voice! "Oh Ginn-eey, your hair is 'orrible. The orange is simply awful." Thanks, in case she hasn't noticed, my hair is auburn not orange like when I was eleven."

"I can't believe Bill went for her. She seems too high matience for him."

"She is."

"Is it serious?"

"Unfortunately."

"Sorry Gin"

"Damn Eeengglishh"

"Nice impression."

"Thanks"

AN: This is Ally and Dani. We are co- writing this story. Please R&R. We don't own anything you recognize. The next chapter is the portkey and a surprise.


	2. UFG

'Aspersion' Up For Grabs

Hey Everybody,

There has been speculation about updates on this story but I am deeply saddened to say that there won't be any by me. I have considered my options and decided to let one of my stories go. I really can't juggle three of them. I will be updating my other stories though. I started this story on a whim but I really don't know where to go with it. I am really sorry. However, I really would like it to go somewhere, even if I don't write it. This is why I am asking for someone to take it over. Please email me at , if you are interested. I would really love it.

Love,

Ally ginluvzharry


End file.
